Marauders and Sugar
by Silver Saddle
Summary: A sugar high James, Sirius, and Remus experiement what happens when you put a gaint Mento in a gaint bottle of Pepsi. Oneshot.


Okay, just let you know, I have had a LOT of sugar.

* * *

"I love you guys" gurgled Remus.

"Oh Remy, after what we have done, who wouldn't" Sirius giggled, sugar high.

It was their last week of Hogwarts, forever! They were sitting in their dorm room, surrounded by empty bottles of Coke, Pepsi, and Red Bull. In between the cans were empty wrappers of everything from Chuckles (A/N a nasty, in my opinion, candy with VERY high sugar content) to Honey duke's best chocolate and every kind of candy, wizard and muggle, in between.

They were finished with exams, and decided to have a little party. Remus, Sirius, and James, now the THREE Marauders because Peter had been expelled because, well, he was just stupid and bastardly, sat rocking back and forth with their on coming sugar rushes.

"Prongsy-Prongs, Moon-Moon-Man, I BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" whined Sirius."

"My names Moony, not Moon-Moon-Man, Paddy-Foot-Doggy-Man!" Remus slurred at Sirius.

"I want a cool name too!" shouted James.

Remus and Sirius sat in thought for awhile, more like two seconds, looked at each other, grinned, and shouted "Deer-Man-Moose-Antler-Thing!!!!!!"

James looked at them like they were crazy, which they were, and muttered "Deer-Man-Moose-Antler-Thing?! I'm a stag, not a moose…Right?" under his breath.

"I'm bored again" said Sirius around three second later.

"Me too!!! Moon-Moon-Man, do something!" demanded James.

"M'kay, Paddy-Foot-Doggy-Man, could you pass me that bottle of Pepsi and those Mentos?

"What are you going to do with them Moony?" asked Sirius.

"You'll see."

Remus took out his wand and mumbled and enlarging spell over the two items. When he was done with them, the Mento was the size of their heads.

"Wow, you made a Pepsi and Mento shrine Moony!" said James with awe.

"Not quite Prongs" said an excited Remus.

Remus then proceeded to pick up the Mento, with some difficulty, and drag it over to the Pepsi bottle. He then lifted it up and dropped it in.

"Start running guys, this should be interest." Screamed Moony.

Not sure what was going to happen, James and Sirius ran after Moony and hid behind the door peaking out at the Pepsi bottle.

At first, nothing happened. Then the bottle began to tremor and shake. Now Remus was giggling uncontrollably, and James and Sirius were still confused. All of a sudden, the bottle exploded, blowing up the entire Gryfindor boy's dormitories, some of the girls, and half of the common room.

James, Sirius, and Remus, along with the other boys and some of the girls, were blown up out of the exploding dorms, and landed safely in the good half of the common room. By this time it was around three in the morning, so those not partying (aka everyone else) were rather surprised to be blown from their beds at such an ungodly hour.

Remus was rolling around the floor laughing and crying. Sirius and James were stunned, but as soon as they looked at each others bemused faces, they were in the same condition as Remus. James was shouting something like 'make it stop, I'm going to bloody wet myself!"

The teachers came running in, wands at the ready. They surveyed the strange scene in front of them. Remus, Sirius, and James were still dieing from laughter, and the other students looked confused and tired.

Dumbledore stepped forward and asked "Could someone tell me why half of Gryfindor is missing?"

Sirius stood up and said "Well, professor, the truth is, Remus here blew it up with a giant Mento and a giant bottle of Pepsi. We're very sorry." and with that he collapsed laughing again, as well as some of the bored students.

The teachers were not amused. So, they decided to throw giant rubber chickens at the boys to teach them a lesson. Well, they are teaches and they must teach something.

* * *

I had fun wrighting that! Please have fun reviewing. If you want to, flame me, but I will track you down and murder you in your sleep. 


End file.
